


Tattoos

by AyraBelle



Series: Mutual Weirdness [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Prompto discovers what his tattoo means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyraBelle/pseuds/AyraBelle
Summary: He would have to move out – out of Noctis’s apartment, and probably out of Insomnia.Of course, this was assuming that Regis was willing to let him go. He could always just have Prompto killed instead.





	1. Compulsion

‘Prompto, come in here a moment.’

Prompto was walking by on his daily rounds, so he was surprised to hear Ignis call out to him. It wasn’t like he _couldn’t_ talk to anyone while on duty, but Ignis always waited until he was done to chat.

Nevertheless, it wasn’t like Prompto was super busy so he veered off course and followed Ignis into the room. He saw Noctis there, a look of barely contained fury on his face. Prompto wondered what happened. Noctis and Ignis often butted heads, but the look on Noctis’s face implied that this wasn’t a normal spat.

‘Show it to him,’ Noctis demanded.

‘Your Highness, I must once more tell you that this is highly classified information–’

‘Show. Him.’

Ignis sighed and held out a report. Prompto watched the exchange with wide eyes, reaching out tentatively to grab the presented folder. Ignis made no move to retract it, so Prompto opened it.

Inside was the report on Niflheim’s military. He hadn’t heard that this had been completed, but it was good that they were finally getting answers about the rumors coming out of the country. It seemed that they were developing ‘MT’s for warfare – humanoid robots to fight on the ground.

Or, not robots as it seemed. The scouting party found a cloning facility – the humanoids were clones, they were people.

Prompto felt disgusted. He couldn’t believe that a government would do something like this – creating people just to kill them off. He glanced up at the other two, and Ignis was as impassive as ever. Some of Noctis’s rage had cooled and he looked a little concerned but neither had yet said a word. Apparently he hadn’t gotten to the most important part.

Behind the official report were photographs. Rows and rows of canisters, all containing bodies. Prompto wrinkled his nose, but then he flipped to the next photo. It was a closer shot of one body, and it looked familiar. He glanced up at Ignis again, but the man didn’t seem to have noticed the resemblance between the clone and Prompto. Clone…

Prompto felt his stomach drop and he flipped through the remaining photographs quickly before settling on one close-up of a wrist. A wrist with a barcode.

He didn’t remember dropping the folder, but suddenly there were papers everywhere and Noctis was guiding him to a chair while Ignis instructed him to breathe deeply.

‘Prompto, you must breathe,’ Ignis implored, looking concerned. ‘Match my pace – that’s it.’

Prompto focused on Ignis’s breath, trying to block out everything else. It didn’t work entirely, but it did help. Once Ignis deemed that he wasn’t going to fall over without support, he moved to pick up the report that Prompto had scattered. Noctis remained close to Prompto, holding his hand tightly. ‘This doesn’t change anything. I promise.’

Prompto squeezed back, grateful to have something to ground himself against. Even still, his mind started to wander.

He was a weapon. That’s what his barcode would have told him had he ever scanned it – he was an enemy of Lucis and not even his own person at that. He was just a clone. A creation.

Ignis had finally finished gathering everything and stood up, looking at them in confusion. ‘Whatever do you mean, Highness? What would change?’

Prompto couldn’t stand to be in this room and have them both looking at him any longer. He bolted.

He heard Noctis calling after him, but he didn’t turn, didn’t stop until he was about a mile away from the Citadel and breathing heavily from his mad dash. He couldn’t stop completely, though, because then more people would be able to look at him so he continued moving.

He had a brief thought that he likely should have changed out of his uniform but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He wandered aimlessly, mind far away. What was he? Could he even trust himself? What if there was something in him that would hurt Noctis?

Prompto almost laughed at that last thought – of course there was something in him that would hurt Noctis. It was his whole being that would do that. He was an enemy of the state – he couldn’t keep dating Noctis. He shouldn’t even be friends with the guy.

The next time he looked at his surroundings, Prompto was at the Wall. He entered, and this time he was glad that he still had his uniform on – he doubted that they let just anyone up here. He climbed to the top and walked along the ledge, moving until he was facing east.

Facing towards Niflheim.

Sitting down and curling into himself, Prompto thought about what he would need to do next. Crownsguard was supposed to be for life, but hopefully the King would make an exemption for him once the truth was revealed. Then he would have to move out – out of his and Noctis’s apartment, and probably out of Insomnia. He had only been outside the city once since he could remember, so he would have to research where to go. Maybe he could become a freelance photographer until he found something permanent.

Of course, this was all assuming that Regis was willing to let him go. He could always just have Prompto killed instead.

Prompto had no idea how long he had been up there alone when someone appeared in his line of sight. He didn’t move to see who it was, just held his legs tighter.

‘Prompto.’ It was Ignis’s voice, presumably the body matched. ‘You must come down; you’re going to make yourself ill.’

Prompto didn’t move. Barely heard. What did it matter if he got sick?

Suddenly there was the sound of a warp and arms were around him. Ignis sighed. ‘Highness, I thought I told you to wait with the car.’

‘You were taking too long.’ Apparently Noctis was the one holding him, his voice sounded very close to Prompto’s ear.

‘He has been unresponsive,’ Ignis said. Prompto wondered who they were talking about, before remembering that he was still just sitting there.

‘Prom.’ Noctis’s face moved into Prompto’s vision. ‘It’s time to come home. You scared me – I thought you might have died.’

Prompto just shrugged. That would have been fine with him.

Noctis looked concerned, but didn’t say anything further. Gladio appeared and lifted Prompto to his feet, and Prompto followed them all. Nothing mattered anymore; he was just going to leave anyways.

Prompto merely watched his feet as they walked down the Wall and into Ignis’s car. Noctis sat in the back with Prompto, holding his hand. That touch alone kept Prompto moving from the car to the apartment and into bed where he passed out immediately upon lying down.

When Prompto woke up in the morning, Noctis clung to his side – still asleep. He tried briefly to extract himself to no avail, so for the moment he leaned back and looked at his phone. He winced when he saw everything that he had been ignoring the previous day – it was an overwhelming amount of texts and phone calls. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were to be expected, but Prompto’s eyes widened when he saw Cor and Regis’s names in the mix as well. Seeing those names reminded him that he had to get to the Citadel to tell the King about himself and learn what was to be done with him.

Prompto finally managed to extract himself from Noctis’s vice grip and kissed him on the forehead. At least he had gotten to be with Noctis for a little while.

He was trying to quietly shove some essentials into a bag when the lock on the front door clicked. Panicking, Prompto hid in the closet. There was a small alcove that he could curl up in – Ignis wouldn’t think to look there and once he left Prompto would be free to go.

He heard Ignis walk around the apartment, obviously searching for something, and then he heard the tell-tale signs of Noctis being shaken awake. ‘Highness, where is Prompto?’

Fuck, Noctis would know exactly where to look. Prompto could only hope, futilely, that Noctis wouldn’t actually wake up as he curled into an even tighter ball.

‘Hrng, wha?’ Never the morning person, Noctis came to slowly and Prompto couldn’t help but picture exactly what he would look like. Blinking blearily, hair a mess, Noctis wouldn’t be fully awake for a few minutes yet.

‘Prompto,’ Ignis repeated. ‘Do you know where he is?’

Prompto heard footsteps and dropped his forehead to his knees when he heard the closet door opening. Of course Noctis would choose today to wake up immediately.

‘Prom.’

Prompto looked up, and Noctis must have seen something in his face because he immediately reached out a hand. Prompto flinched, but Noctis didn’t let him retreat and placed that hand on his shoulder. ‘We’re not going to hurt you. Come eat breakfast.’

Breakfast – he could do that. Then when Noctis left for whatever meeting Ignis was fetching him for, Prompto could finish packing and leave.

When Prompto emerged from the closet, Ignis gave him a smile. ‘Good morning, Prompto. I’ve been told that you have the day off, so I thought I would make some breakfast for us all. Gladiolus is gathering a few more items from the car.’

Prompto just nodded, following as Noctis guided him to the couch. He put on a video game and placed a controller in Prompto’s hands, and Prompto felt himself grin. At least he would get this one last morning with everyone. He played a game with Noctis while Ignis was in the kitchen with Gladio. He knew that he would treasure this memory.

He was finally feeling a little more himself when Ignis called them to the table for breakfast. They all ate waffles together and chatted, and Prompto was glad when no one commented on how he was a little less exuberant than usual. The mood turned suddenly, though, when Noctis looked at him.

‘I think you should tell them.’

Ignis and Gladio looked at him expectantly, but Prompto just felt the blood drain from his face. ‘It’s alright; I’ll just go to the King once you all are busy. You don’t have to worry about it.’

‘Worry about what?’ Gladio demanded, but he was silenced by a look from Ignis.

‘Prom,’ Noctis insisted, reaching out to Prompto who shied away. He looked hurt at that, but Prompto knew that it was for his own good.

‘I promise it’ll be alright, I’ll just go and you won’t have to deal with me.’ He made to get up and both Gladio and Noctis looked like they were going to stop him when everyone froze as Ignis spoke.

‘Prompto, you have a tattoo, don’t you.’

Prompto knew that it would immediately give him away, but he couldn’t help grabbing his wrist.

‘What’s so wrong about that?’ Gladio insisted, still confused. ‘I got plenty of them.’

‘Did you read yesterday’s report?’ Ignis asked calmly, taking a drink of his coffee.

Gladio nodded, obviously still not comprehending, when his eyes fell on Prompto’s covered wrist. ‘Wait.’

Prompto waved his hands in a placating gesture. ‘It’s alright – I’m going to head to the Citadel now. You guys won’t have to worry about what to do with me. Thanks for everything.’

He turned to the door and was only three steps from the handle when Noctis appeared in a blue shimmer in front of him. And he looked livid. ‘Why the fuck do you think I would just let you go?’

Prompto winced. ‘Well, I had hoped that you liked me enough to do that – but I suppose if you want to kill me yourself then that’s your right.’

Noctis’s rage fell away instantly and he looked like Prompto had hit him. ‘What?’ he asked in a strangled voice.

‘I mean, I’m mostly a danger to you, right? Since we’re so close. So it makes sense,’ Prompto explained, closing his eyes and hoping that Noctis would at least make it quick.

‘What.’ Noctis sounded like he could barely breathe, and Prompto understood the feeling. He didn’t open his eyes, though, just braced himself.

When something much less sharp than he expected collided with him, Prompto’s eyes opened in surprise as Noctis tackled him to the floor.

‘You aren’t going anywhere and I’m not going to hurt you,’ Noctis was insisting. ‘Well, I might have hurt you just now, but I’m not going to let anything else happen to you. Anyone wants to hurt you; they’ll have to go through me.’

‘Not just you,’ Gladio interjected from somewhere above Prompto. ‘They’ll have to get through me and Iggy too.’

‘But, I’m just a thing – an experiment,’ Prompto protested. ‘I’m a weapon. I’m not worth being friends with or dating, and I’m definitely not worth caring for.’

‘You’re Prompto Argentum,’ Ignis replied smoothly. ‘You used to live with two terrible excuses for parents and refused to ask for help because you didn’t want to seem like you were taking advantage of your situation as the Prince’s friend. You joined the Crownsguard when Noctis asked that commitment of you because you, and I quote, “want to make sure that you do all you can for Noctis”.’ Ignis paused a moment to look down at Prompto, who was starting to cry. ‘You are a remarkable young man, one who I am glad to call my own friend. You have never been “just” anything – and you are much more than where you are from.’

‘And don’t ever say that you’re not good enough for me,’ Noctis insisted, not moving an inch from where he was wrapped around Prompto. ‘I don’t know what I would do without you.’

Prompto’s vision went completely blurry as he let himself cry – releasing all the emotions from the past day that had been buried under a heavy fog of dissociation. He gripped Noctis’s back, and Noctis only held impossibly tighter. Gladio and Ignis busied themselves about the apartment, cleaning up from breakfast and giving Prompto space.

Once Prompto’s sobs had turned into hiccups, Prompto poked Noctis’s shoulder. ‘Uh, we’re going to have to get up eventually.’

‘Nope,’ Noctis replied, not budging.

Ignis leaned down to hand Prompto a water bottle, merely smiling at the plea for help in Prompto’s face. ‘Drink that – after not eating or drinking anything for most of yesterday you’re bound to be dehydrated.’

Prompto took the bottle and attempted a smile back. He was sure that it wasn’t very good, but Ignis nodded anyways and moved out of Prompto’s range of vision.

‘Hey, buddy, can we at least move to somewhere more comfortable?’ Prompto asked after a moment, shifting slightly as his shoulder blades protested being pressed against hardwood for any extended period of time.

Noctis thought about it a moment before nodding, though he didn’t release Prompto very much so they awkwardly waddled over as a four-legged human to the couch and fell into it. Ignis and Gladio joined them in the chairs next to the couch and they all spent the rest of the morning together. When Ignis and Gladio left, Prompto needed to go to the bathroom so he poked Noctis’s cheek.

‘I gotta get up,’ he said, wiggling.

‘You’re not going to leave, are you?’ Prompto could tell that Noctis tried to sound joking, but he could hear the note of uncertainty.

Prompto smiled – and while he still didn’t think it was quite his normal smile he thought he was at least getting closer. ‘I’ll be right back – I promise.’

Noctis nodded and untangled himself, letting Prompto up. While they weren’t as tangled together the rest of the day, they were always in close proximity – Noctis didn’t seem to want to let Prompto out of his sight, and Prompto couldn’t say that he wasn’t enjoying the all-day cuddle session.

They decided to get to sleep early – Prompto would have the following day off as well, but Noctis had a full day of meetings. As they were settled in bed, Prompto felt himself relax for the first time since before he had seen the report. They were both teetering on the edge of sleep when he heard Noctis breathe a sentence.

‘I love you.’

And he was immediately asleep. Prompto could only stare for a moment, but eventually laid his head back – suddenly unable to sleep.


	2. Choice

Noctis left reluctantly, obviously still not wanting to let Prompto out of his sight but also not allowed to bring him to his meetings. Prompto tried to smile as encouragingly as possible, and after one last kiss Noctis followed Ignis out the door.

No matter what he told Noctis, Prompto knew that he still had to go to the King. Noctis was too close to him – Regis would know if Prompto should be allowed to stay in the city. He didn’t wear his Crownsguard uniform so that he wouldn’t give the wrong message – opting instead to dress simply.

The apartment wasn’t exactly close to the Citadel, but Prompto didn’t mind walking. He did not, however, expect to see Gladio waiting for him outside the building.

‘Hey, blondie. Want a ride?’

‘What are you doing here?’

Gladio shrugged. ‘Iggy figured you would still be heading to the Citadel on your own, so I figured getting a ride is better than walking all the way there.’

‘Uh, sure,’ Prompto agreed, climbing into Gladio’s car. The big guy seemed at ease, so Prompto relaxed. He likely wasn’t there to take Prompto out while Noctis was distracted.

‘Can I see it?’ Gladio asked, and Prompto looked at him. ‘What – I got tattoos too. I just want to see yours.’

Prompto smiled at how Gladio was treating the whole ordeal and pulled off his wristband. At a stop light Gladio looked it over and nodded. ‘That’s a pretty cool one. I like mine better.’

Prompto laughed at that. ‘Yeah, I guess yours are a little cooler than mine.’

They chatted easily for the rest of the drive, Prompto’s nerves not returning until they were parked at the Citadel.

‘You know where you’re headed?’ Gladio asked, and Prompto had to admit that he had no clue. Gladio led him to an office and sat on the bench outside. ‘I’ll wait for you out here.’

Prompto took a deep breath and knocked, walking inside when he heard Regis call him. The King was seated at a desk, chatting with Clarus beside him, and turned to smile at Prompto. ‘Good morning, Prompto. What brings you in here today?’

Prompto took a few tentative steps forward. ‘I, uh, assume you’ve read the Niflheim report?’

Regis’s smile turned knowing as Clarus looked at him askance. ‘I did indeed,’ Regis responds. ‘I assume Noctis spoke with you about this?’

‘Well, kinda,’ Prompto replied. ‘Do you remember all of the pictures?’

Regis now looked confused but he nodded, and Prompto figured it would just be easier to show him. He held out his arm, and he could tell that the two men in front of him knew exactly what they were looking at.

Clarus was the first to recover. ‘I see. And you’ve had this all your life?’

Prompto nodded. ‘I never knew what it meant until Noctis showed me that report.’

‘Ah,’ Regis continued. ‘I take it that reveal happened two days ago?’ Prompto nodded. ‘That does explain why Noctis was so worried about you.’

Prompto gave an embarrassed laugh. ‘Yeah, that was it. Anyways, I wanted to let you know so that you could decide what to do with me.’

Regis’s confusion was back. ‘Whatever do you mean, my boy?’

‘I’m part of the enemy,’ Prompto explained, unsure why Regis wasn’t getting it. ‘I’m from Niflheim. I was hoping that you would at least let me live – I’ll just leave the city.’

Prompto had assumed that Clarus would know what he was saying, but even the Shield seemed at a loss for what to say. ‘Why would you have to leave?’

‘I’m a weapon.’

‘You’re no more a weapon than Ignis or Gladiolus,’ Regis countered. ‘Just because you were born somewhere does not mean that you are instantly an enemy of the state.’

Prompto could only stare, so Clarus spoke up. ‘If you’re expecting retribution, you won’t find it. We all know you, Prompto, and you would never do anything to hurt us. You’re one of the most loyal people I have ever met, and I’m glad to have you on our side.’

Prompto opened his mouth, found that no words were forthcoming, and closed it again. Regis smiled. ‘I mean it when I say that I would be proud to call you my son. I will be proud to do that, eventually. Whenever you and Noct are ready, of course.’ He stood up and pulled Prompto into a hug. Prompto was proud that he didn’t cry as much as he had the previous day, but he couldn’t deny that he did shed tears.

‘Now, I assume Gladio is outside?’ Regis asked when Prompto pulled away. Prompto nodded, so Regis called him inside. He instantly moved to Prompto’s side, which Prompto appreciated. ‘Would you please inform the Marshal that Prompto is to receive the rest of the week off – he is only to return to duty when he is fully recovered. And would you please inform Ignis that Noctis’s schedule is to be cleared as well?’

Gladio bowed dutifully, already pulling out his phone, and Prompto felt a wave of gratitude overwhelm him. Regis smiled and squeezed Prompto’s shoulder. ‘I meant every word,’ he assured Prompto before he returned to his desk and Gladio pulled Prompto out of the room.

They didn’t talk as they walked to the car, but once they were inside Gladio spoke. ‘Wanna get some lunch?’

Prompto grinned, feeling more himself than he had in a few days. ‘Sure thing.’

Gladio drove them to his favorite Ramen restaurant and they chatted easily about whatever came to mind. It wasn’t until the drive back to the apartment that Prompto asked Gladio about an idea he had been debating. ‘Gladio, did your tattoos hurt?’

Gladio shrugged. ‘Not too bad, it depends on where you’re talking about though. Different places of the body hurt worse than others. Like the insides of my biceps hurt like a bitch – but the middle of my back wasn’t bad at all.’

‘Hm, thanks,’ Prompto replied, continuing his inner debate.

‘You thinking about getting one?’

‘Yeah,’ Prompto replied, seeing that Gladio hadn’t actually expected that answer. ‘I just don’t know what. Or where. But I want one that I choose.’

Comprehension showed on Gladio’s face and he looked pensive. ‘Well, maybe you could do something on your other wrist. Wrists aren’t too painful, and then you’ll have something on each side.’

Prompto grinned. ‘I like it!’

When they made it back to the apartment, Noctis was waiting. ‘Hey – where have you two been?’

‘We got some lunch,’ Gladio explained. Noctis looked at them a moment before taking Gladio at his word and grabbing Prompto’s arm.

‘My schedule’s been cleared for the week – you still need to get through 3D before the next one comes out. Let’s get going!’

Their afternoon of video games was interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. They looked at each other – Gladio had left for his shift at the Citadel, and Ignis had texted that they would be on their own for dinner because he had an important meeting to attend. Noctis had the controller in his hands, so Prompto got up to see who was there.

Cor was at the door, surprising both Prompto and Noctis. ‘Afternoon, Cor. What’s up?’

‘Can I talk with you?’ he asked, confusing Prompto even further.

‘Me?’

Cor just nodded, drawing a reaction out of Noctis. ‘What’s going on?’

‘I just have some things to tell Prompto,’ Cor replied. ‘In private. If he chooses to share that is his choice but this is just for him. He will remain in the apartment – I am not forcing him to leave.’

Noctis looked at Prompto. ‘You alright?’

Prompto nodded. ‘Yeah, I won’t leave. Promise.’

Noctis looked at him a moment longer before pulling Prompto close for a kiss. During the hug he whispered in Prompto’s ear. ‘If you need me, I’ll be there.’

Prompto squeezed tighter as thanks before leading Cor into the bedroom. Thankfully they had recently organized – it wasn’t a pig sty and Prompto was saved that embarrassment.

Cor sat on the bed and Prompto sat facing him. ‘So, what’s going on?’

Cor didn’t respond for a moment, looking at his hands. ‘What do you know about where you were born?’

Prompto’s stomach flipped. ‘Uh, I was made in Niflheim – made to be an MT. Why?’

‘Do you know how you got out?’ Prompto could only stare, so Cor continued. ‘I went on a mission to Niflheim. We heard rumors about them militarizing and Regis wanted me to check it out. I had to strip away anything and everything that would have tied me to Lucis – infiltration could be seen as an act of war, and with a young son Regis wanted to avoid that at all costs.’

Prompto listened, mystified. He started to guess where this was going.

‘I went with a few Glaives – we all had papers saying that we were from Galahd in case something happened. Nothing did, but that’s mostly because the lab we found was empty. Well – almost empty.’ For the first time since starting his story, Cor looked up and Prompto saw distant memories haunting his eyes. ‘You were there. A small child, all alone, and… well… I couldn’t just leave you there. We brought you back, and took you to the king.’

Prompto couldn’t help the sound of surprise at that revelation. King Regis knew about him?

Cor smiled. ‘Yes, Prompto, we already knew who you were when you befriended the Prince. It was only the King, myself, and the Glaives that were with me, though, that knew. When we brought you to Insomnia, it was decided that you would be placed into Foster Care so that you would have the most normal life possible. Though, I suppose you managed to out maneuver us all on that one.’ Prompto laughed nervously and Cor nodded. ‘Not that that’s a bad thing. But – and here’s what I wanted to tell you today – it nearly killed me to give you up.’

Prompto’s jaw dropped. Cor the Immortal had wanted to be his dad? ‘Why – why did you then?’

Cor looked back down. ‘I thought it would be what was best for you. I didn’t know a damn thing about being a father. Still don’t. You deserved real parents. And–’ he continued, seeing Prompto’s wince, ‘I owe you an apology. It – it was my job to keep track of you, and I did. For a little while. But other duties started taking over and then I stopped checking on you. I should have known how bad your life was getting – you didn’t deserve any of that. I’m sorry.’

Prompto’s eyes were watering and he threw himself at Cor for a hug. He could tell that the man didn’t know what to do, but he eventually moved his arms to return the hug.

‘Thank you,’ Prompto whispered. Cor just grunted, but Prompto knew what he meant.

He didn’t want to burden Cor any more so he quickly ended the hug and returned to Noctis’s side on the couch when the man left. Noctis immediately paused his game.

‘You alright?’

‘Yeah,’ Prompto replied, smiling. ‘I’m great.’

Cor had told him that Nyx Ulric was one of the Glaives who had been on the mission where Prompto was brought back, and the only one still alive, so Prompto made sure to seek the other man out when he returned to the Citadel to thank him as well.

When he entered the Glaives’ wing, there was only one person there. He looked up, and Prompto gave him a wide smile. ‘Hi! I’m looking for Nyx – is he around?’

The man raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair. ‘I’m Nyx – what do you need, Prompto?’

Prompto had a speech planned, but it completely fled his brain. ‘You – you know who I am?’

Nyx laughed. ‘Of course I do – everyone at the Citadel knows who you are.’

Prompto shifted uncomfortably. ‘Right, well I just wanted to say thanks.’

This brought Nyx up short. ‘For what?’

‘For saving me.’ Prompto removed his wrist band and twisted his arm so that Nyx could see the barcode. ‘Cor told me that you were on the mission where he rescued me. I wanted to thank you.’

Nyx looked like Prompto could take a chocobo feather and knock him right over. ‘Wait, you’re the kid that we brought back? The kid Cor wouldn’t let go?’

Prompto grinned. ‘That’s me! Apparently. Anyways, I don’t know if you do hugs or anything but I want to give you one.’

Nyx didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, so Prompto gave him a quick hug and bright smile. ‘Thanks for helping to bring me here! I really appreciate it!’

Nyx smiled. ‘Jeez, kid, no need for all that. I can’t believe that was actually you – and look at you now. Crownsguard and all.’

‘Speaking of,’ Prompto looked at his phone and started walking backwards towards the door, ‘I gotta get going – my shift starts soon.’

‘Come on down here after,’ Nyx offered. ‘We can do some sparring or something.’

Prompto recognized the offer for what it really was was – a chance for Nyx to get to know the kid whose life he’d helped save and a chance for Prompto to gain a new father-figure. ‘I’d love to!’

He and Nyx became workout buddies. One day, while they were sparring, Prompto saw a star design on Nyx’s arm.

‘What’s your ink?’ he asked when they both sat down to a water break.

Nyx twisted his arm to look at it with a smile. ‘It’s my family’s crest. It’s a tradition in Galahd to get your crest tattooed on yourself on your eighteenth birthday. It symbolizes that you’ve become your own person, but helps you to remember where you came from.’

Prompto grinned back. ‘It’s an awesome design. I wish I had a cool family crest like that.’

Nyx side-eyed Prompto, giving a shrug. ‘Take mine.’

Prompto’s eyes widened. ‘But that’s your family’s crest! I can’t just take it!’

‘Then start with it and make it your own,’ Nyx offered. ‘Family doesn’t have to be related to you – family can be chosen.’

Nyx didn’t know, but those words stuck with Prompto for a long time.

~

Gladio drove Prompto to the tattoo parlor that he usually went to, and he knew the artist which put Prompto at ease. The design was fairly simple – using the base of Nyx’s family’s star, Prompto added a flower for Gladio, fire for Ignis, and a crescent moon for Noctis. He also added a chocobo feather, for himself. It seemed like a lot, but Gladio had helped him through the design process and assured him that it looked good. He decided, though, that it was a bit much to be his wrist tattoo and opted to get it on his upper arm.

As the artist was working, Prompto was immensely glad for Gladio’s presence. He didn’t have a low pain tolerance by any means, but it was still the worst pain he could remember feeling. He squeezed Gladio’s hand, and it was a good thing that Gladio’s hand was sturdy because Prompto didn’t have to worry about squishing it.

Once the tattoo was finished, Prompto got a spiel on how to take care of it and Gladio took a picture. Prompto would deny it, but he teared up when he saw the finished product. It was his very own family crest, and it was perfect.

Noctis and Ignis were at the apartment when Gladio and Prompto returned, so he knew that they saw it but neither asked about it. The cover was off by the time of Prompto and Nyx’s next sparring session.

‘My new tattoo is itchy,’ Prompto complained, wanting to scratch at it but knowing that would be bad.

‘New tattoo?’ Nyx asked, looking curious. ‘Can I see it?’

‘Sure!’ Prompto loved it, so he was excited to show it off. ‘I used your star as a base and added other things on to make it my own!’

‘That looks really great, Prompto,’ Nyx complimented, making Prompto beam.

That evening, Prompto noticed that Noctis was watching him as he washed the tattoo. He had to stand at an awkward angle over the sink if he didn’t want to get water and soap literally all over the bathroom, so when he saw Noctis looking he assumed it was to laugh. But Noctis wasn’t laughing – he was just smiling softly.

‘You alright?’

Noctis blinked like he was coming out of a trance and nodded. ‘Yeah.’

Prompto finished rinsing off the soap and stood to dry his arm, turning to face Noctis. ‘You sure? You were looking kinda spacey there.’

Noctis glanced down at his arm but didn’t seem sure whether he could ask to look closely, so Prompto walked over and held it out. Noctis looked at Prompto’s face for a moment, and when Prompto nodded he immediately pulled the arm closer and started inspecting the tattoo.

‘What’s the star?’ Noctis muttered, before looking back up at Prompto’s face. ‘Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.’

‘Dude, getting a tattoo that you don’t want to talk about is the worst thing ever,’ Prompto assured Noctis. ‘I would know. I really like this one – I want to show it off.’

Noctis smiled, so Prompto continued. ‘The star is because of Nyx – apparently he was one of the Glaives that brought me here with Cor. He said that it is his family crest. I’m not his family, but I wanted to make my own family crest so I used his as a base.’ He felt Noctis’s fingers brushing the flower and flame. ‘Those are for Iggy and Gladio – you know, because Ignis means fire and Gladiolus means flowers.’

‘Gladiolus doesn’t _mean_ flowers, a gladiolus _is_ a flower,’ Noctis interjected.

Prompto waved that away with his other hand. ‘Details.’

Noctis laughed. ‘Then what’s this for?’ He traced the moon.

‘That’s for you.’ Noctis looked up at him, and Prompto smiled. ‘You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Noct. Even if we don’t stay together, I wanted you to be part of my little family.’

Noctis opened his mouth, closed it, and then pulled Prompto in for a heated kiss. He felt Noctis pushing him backwards and ended up against the wall, Noctis wasting no time in shoving his tongue down Prompto’s throat. Prompto responded in kind, hooking a leg around Noctis’s hips and pulling them closer together. Both aware that their current position wasn’t exactly ideal to do too much, they didn’t get farther than hands up shirts before slowing down again.

‘I– this isn’t really the time to do a proposal and I’m not doing that–’ Noctis started, rambling slightly. ‘But I plan on marrying you. Like, eventually, not like now, but I don’t plan on letting you go.’

It was Prompto’s turn to open his mouth and just close it again without saying anything. Noctis looked away slightly, rambling even more. ‘I mean, if you want to. I don’t want to force you into anything I just love you and don’t want to have to go through life without you. If you don’t feel the same, though, that’s fine – I still want you to be my friend. And I know that there’s been a lot of big and emotional stuff going on lately so I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything but I–’

Prompto cut him off with a kiss, leaning their foreheads together when he pulled away. ‘Noct, I love you too. Whenever you do ask, I’ll say yes.’

Noctis smiled and Prompto continued. ‘Don’t think that this gets you out of asking me properly, though,’ he chastised with a grin. ‘I expect to be romanced and proposed to properly.’

Noctis laughed. ‘But of course.’ He picked up Prompto’s hand, kissing it. ‘What kind of Prince Charming would I be otherwise?’

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly cathartic to write. I don’t know what I’m projecting about, but hooray for fictional characters being able to help me through it I suppose?
> 
> I has a [tumblr](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
